


She'd be lying

by seiden_spinner



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner
Summary: At first, it was an ill-considered night after drinking. (c)Выпивка, задушевные разговоры и к чему это приводит.





	She'd be lying

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [She'd be lying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461670) by [seiden_spinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiden_spinner/pseuds/seiden_spinner)



Он как как раз приступает ко второму кувшину пива, когда дверь таверны, безлюдной в этот час, вдруг открывается. Тяжелые шаги, от которых стол начинает вибрировать, и пресловутое сопение выдают вновь прибывшего прежде, чем Дориан в своем углу успевает поднять глаза. 

– Ты вроде шел баиньки, нет?

Маг обреченно вздыхает. Из всех полуночников и именно сегодня ему посчастливилось нарваться на того, с кем он предпочел бы не вести бесед, а лучше и вовсе не иметь дела. Принесли же демоны…

– Передумал по дороге и решил отметить свой сегодняшний успех в “порочной добродетели”. Такое случается, когда умеешь думать.

Бык беззлобно хмыкает.

– Больно ты ядовит как для успеха, – В два шага он пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и усаживается за стол напротив Дориана. – Да и кто отмечает в одиночестве?

– Я отмечаю! И был бы премного благодарен, если бы ты отправился восвояси и дал мне продолжить.

– Нужна мне твоя благодарность, – васгот ухмыляется. Вот это, пожалуй, раздражает в нем даже больше отсутствия манер и привычки лезть, куда не просят: сколько шпилек ни отпускай, сколько ни дерзи – все мимо. Правда, что ли, железный?

– К тому же брехня это все, и бездарнейшая. Реши ты надраться в одиночку, не стал бы штаны тут просиживать, а заперся б у себя и цедил свое… кстати, что?

Выплеснуть в лицо, встать и уйти, начаровать ужас и пусть убегает уже он – что угодно подойдет, но вместо этого Дориан молча двигает кувшин на противоположный край стола. Бык тут же принюхивается – осторожно, почти по-звериному.

– Не похоже твое пойло на винтажный портвейн.

– Пиво. Ферелденское пиво.

Бровь, не скрытая повязкой, удивленно ползет вверх.

– Серьезно, что ли? Это ж бодяга разбавленная.

– Тебе никто и не предлагает, – уязвленно отзывается Дориан и тянет кувшин назад. – И если уж говорить о крепости любимых напитков, тебе с твоим какао в самый раз бы помолчать.

На мгновение лицо васгота искажает такая неподдельная, детская обида, что маг сперва даже не верит. Не могло же его задеть из-за такого пустяка! Или могло?

– Что? Леди посол не меня одного лакомствами снабжает и, к тому же, не прочь поболтать. Двум дворянам всегда есть кому кости перемыть, знаешь ли.

– Мои кости безмерно благодарны, – насупленно бубнит Бык, и от этого тугой узел под ребрами почему-то становится чуть слабее.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине. Дориан неспешно пьет и от нечего делать считает шрамы на лице напротив; Бык прикладывается к снятой с пояса фляге, довольно фыркая после каждого глотка. Когда число шрамов не сходится в третий раз, маг не выдерживает.

– Раз уж ты такой знаток ферелденской культуры, скажи мне – на что похожа тамошняя свадьба?

– Ну… – васгот нарочито хмурится, будто припоминая, потирает лоб. – Не хочу расстраивать, но тебе не светит, они там до одури скучные и традиционные.

Обычно это сошло бы за пустячную подколку, но сейчас приходится ударом ниже пояса. Ядовитое “Без тебя знаю” почти срывается с языка – Дориан едва успевает его прикусить. Очень буквально прикусить – во рту немедленно становится солоно и терпко.

– Как остроумно, – цедит он вместо этого. Видимость умиротворения как рукой снимает, а кончики пальцев начинает жалить злая, рвущаяся на волю магия. – Что бы я делал без твоих напоминаний, наверняка пошел бы домогаться горни…

– Эй, – Одним текучим движением Бык тянется через стол и сжимает оголенное плечо мага. Ладонь у него тяжелая и горячая, машинально отмечает Дориан – и тут же ее сбрасывает. – Выдыхай, ага? Я не собирался тебя оскорблять, ты вроде это отсекаешь… обычно.

Вместо ответа маг тянется к кувшину, но васгот успевает раньше.

– У тебя руки дрожат, – объясняет он, наполняя его кружку. – Обляпаешься весь, а виноват буду я, мне такого не надо.

Дориан прячет лицо в ладонях, отчаянно пытается найти слова достаточно резкие, достаточно грубые, чтобы прекратить все это – и не находит.

– За что ты мою голову... – стонет он наконец. – Правда, ради чего? Приходишь, когда никто тебя не звал, бесишь, нянчишься, как с маленьким…

– На тебя смотреть больно. Ходишь весь из себя напыщенный и ироничный, а у самого поперек лица все вот такими буквами написано. Отмечать он решил, ха.

От этих слов во рту становится невыносимо сухо, и полная кружка пива оказывается как нельзя кстати – Дориан осушает половину в пару глотков. Не может быть, чтобы это было так заметно, просто не может такого быть.

– Послушай, – Бык подпирает щеку кулаком, смотрит прямо и очень серьезно. – У нас с тобой не шибко ладится, это я знаю и в чем-то даже могу понять. Но раз уж ты здесь и я здесь и больше никого в пределах слышимости нет – может, хватит?

– Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты, – отчаянная попытка, в этом Дориан отдает себе отчет, но пресловутая гордость не позволяет не ухватиться хотя бы за такую соломинку.

Васгот вздыхает.

– Каллен, да?

– С чего ты взял? – Выпаливает маг, и тут же понимает, что этим самым сдал себя целиком и полностью. Словно в подтверждение Бык кивает.

– Стало быть, я прав.

Пара минут уходит у Дориана на то, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и еще несколько сверху, чтобы опознать нахлынувшие эмоции. Что-то из юности, когда тебя впервые застукивают с симпатичным соучеником за занавеской. Возбуждение, страх. Облегчение.

– Это что, так бросается в глаза? – выдавливает он наконец.

– Ну, знаешь, когда полжизни наблюдаешь за окружающими и собираешь информацию по крупицам, оно как-то само собой получается, – Бык снова отхлебывает из фляги, морщится. – Ты не очень скрытный, к тому же. 

– Мне говорили другое.

– Склеить пытались, – он начинает загибать пальцы. – У тебя выразительная мимика, сразу видно, что в голове творится. Очень стараешься держаться ровно, чтоб никто не подкопался, но от этого только заметнее. Проговариваешься на мелочах. Ну и смотришь на него иногда так, что доспехи едва не плавятся.

– Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, – мрачно подводит итог Дориан.

– А, не парься, – отмахивается Бык. – Я тут один такой, и болтать не собираюсь. Военачальник наш в этих делах дубинушка, сам не догадается, пока ты ему прямым текстом не скажешь. Остальным вообще начхать. Кроме босса, разве что, но она, поди, и так в курсе, раз уж вы друзья...

– Она не знает, – тяжело роняет маг. – И я намерен сделать все, чтобы так оно и осталось.

– Не знает? То есть, погоди, ты хочешь сказать…

– Он ферелденец, – чеканит Дориан, глядя в стол, и его собеседник замолкает на полуслове. – К тому же храмовник до мозга кости, даже без лириума. Запрягать будет долго, но рано или поздно сообразит, что сделает самую большую глупость в своей жизни, если не попросит ее руки. А она… 

Он помнит, как смутилась Мирра, стоило ему пошутить про интерес к молодым мускулистым храмовникам. Помнит шепот среди разведчиков, дескать, врываться в командорские покои без стука стало опасно. Помнит болтовню придворных орлесианцев о платье для леди Тревельян. Помнит, в конце концов, с какой нежностью она смотрит на Каллена каждый раз, когда тот проигрывается в карты. Как сегодня. 

– Она согласится, конечно, – заканчивает маг на выдохе. – Я не вправе этому мешать. Скажи я ей, она бы сделала вид, что все в порядке, но почувствовала бы себя виноватой, я-то ее знаю. Стала бы его сторониться, а ему совесть не позволила бы упорствовать. И страдали бы они каждый в своем угу, долго и несчастливо. Думай обо мне, что хочешь, но я так не могу. 

Теперь, когда все сказано, в каждой клетке тела ощущается пустота и болезненная легкость. Смешно даже – сколько месяцев молчать, скрывать ото всех, подчас – даже от самого себя, чтобы в один вечер вот так вывернуться наизнанку.

Когда у него хватает духу поднять глаза, он ожидает увидеть на лице васгота что угодно, кроме замешательства пополам с восхищением.

– А чтоб тебя… – Тянет тот ошеломленно, словно маг только что расправился с драконицей голыми руками. – Серьезно, Дориан, я даже… Нет, погоди, мне надо выпить.

И на этом его отпускает – резко, в один момент, будто лопается невидимая струна. Он смотрит, как Бык жадно прикладывается к фляге, как дергается его кадык – можно подумать, он пьет воду, а не какое-то свое огненное пойло, – и не чувствует ничего, кроме желания беззлобно рассмеяться.

– Для такого огромного и страшного наемника ты какой-то слишком чувствительный, – ворчит Дориан, и язвительности в его голосе куда меньше, чем обычно.

Васгот отрывается от фляги, снова фыркает.

– А ты слишком честный и добрый как для высокомерного имперского мага. Вот! – Торжествующе восклицает он, глядя, как неверяще распахиваются темные глаза напротив. – Вот об этом я и говорил! Все видно, что на уме. Смутил тебя, ага?

Дориан тут же отворачивается, прикрыв лицо ладонью.

– При всем моем презрении к орлесианским маскам, кажется, самое время попросить леди посла достать мне одну.

– Не, не надо.

Даже через плотную кожу перчатки маг чувствует жар сомкнувшихся на запястье пальцев. Бык мягко отводит его руку в сторону и без тени насмешки говорит:

– Мне вот так нравится.

Время будто замедляется, но мысли Дориана роятся и носятся, как пчелы из разбитой Сэриной бутылки. Так вот ради чего все это? Нет, если подумать, он, может, и не против – в конце концов, ему неизвестно лекарство более действенное от разбитого сердца, чем ни к чему не обязывающий секс. Но если это и все, что васготу нужно, к чему было заводить весь этот разговор, изображать участие и беспокойство, когда стоило всего лишь...

– Эй, – голос Быка раздается словно из-под толщи воды, и только пальцы, сжимающие запястье крепче прежнего, возвращают мага к реальности. – Слишком много думаешь.

– Что? – переспрашивает он хрипло, и не узнает себя.

Бык отпускает руку и осторожно надавливает указательным пальцем Дориану между бровей.

– У тебя вот тут складка, явно уже нагородил себе чего-то.

– Еще скажи, что я понял неправильно!

– Половину – точно, – васгот откидывается на спинку стула, чуть склоняет голову набок. – Я что думал, то и сказал, только и всего.

– Только ли?

– Вы в своем Тевинтере все мнительные до усрачки или ты один такой?

– Да при чем здесь..!

– Слушай, – перебивает его васгот, подаваясь вперед. – Я сказал ровно то, что хотел. Ты славный парень, даже прямо сейчас, и мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Все. Слишком просто, чтоб до тебя дошло?

Он говорит настолько прямо и честно, что Дориан теряется. После всех двусмысленностей и недомолвок между ними это, по меньшей мере, неожиданно. По большей же…

– И что, – спрашивает он с едва сдерживаемым разочарованием в голосе. – На этом все?

– Ага, – легко отзывается Бык, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Никакого двойного дна. Переспи с этой мыслью, к утру должно улечься. И вот еще: в следующий раз захочешь выговориться – просто дай знать.

Под безмолвное негодование мага он направляется к выходу, на ходу цепляя флягу обратно на пояс. На самом пороге же останавливается, будто вспомнил что-то важное, и бросает через плечо:

– А насчет второй половины… ну, из того, что ты там надумал. Я как-то говорил недавно, помнишь?

– Ты только и делаешь, что болтаешь, куда уж мне.

– Я дверей не запираю. Доброй ночи, Дориан.

И он выходит из таверны, плотно, но тихо притворив за собой дверь.

...И почти не удивляется, когда получасом позже маг объявляется на его пороге.

– Ты разве не отправился нежиться на своих шелковых простынях или что тебе там Жози еще организовала?

– В таком виде лежать на них – сущее святотатство, а здесь портить уже нечего.

На это васгот только ухмыляется и поднимается ему навстречу.

– О, я что-нибудь придумаю, можешь не сомневаться.

Дориан коротко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и делает шаг в темноту.

Руки у темноты тяжелые и горячие.


End file.
